My City
My City is a city that you can develop yourself, and it progresses as you persuade cars to buy land there. You can also get a Q's Factory there in which you can start the Endurance Run. There a total of 12 stamps available in/from My City. In My City you can recruit some teammates without having a fan club due to a glitch. To complete My City you must have completed the Endurance Run because that is how Quick Pic Shop No. 29 is created. Background You first get to My City from the highway starting at Fuji City. The first and only building you see when you first enter the My City border fence is the Wonder Reality estate agents. Once you enter the estate agents building you cannot leave without a garage, no matter what option you choose. After you have obtained a garage it will show first in heirarchy on your warp menu. Also, once you have the garage, you can meet people around the world who are looking for a new place to open a game, a new place to open a shop or a service, or just a new place to live. The city grows as you get more people. Even people you haven't talked to are cruising there. There are about 30 people living there once your town is completed. Buildings and Places All these places are built in My City once you find the car who wants to build them. My City Q's Factory From here you can enter the Endurance run which is 10 laps long. The Q's Factory is on the warp list once you obtain it. The Q's Factory Truck can be found at Peach Town outside of the Q's Factory there. Parts Shop The My City parts shop, once you have got it, has the largest selection of parts in any parts shop in the RT world. If a car from another place gives you a part, that parts will now be unlocked in the My City parts shop for you to buy. The MyCity parts shop has all the parts from other parts shops too. Also, it's the only parts shop that sells the Devil parts and its the best part's shop in Road Trip. The owner is Suess The Bank The "Snow Bank" lets you store money that you can't carry or don't want to carry. As you can only hold 999,999 of your currency at any time, you can store that money in the bank and empty your pocket. This way you can have millions in your bank and withdraw the money any time you want. The Tower The Tower is a tower that overlooks the whole of My City. You can climb it via talking to it's owner. You will be transported to the top. To go out of the tower you can just jump/fly over the edge. You will earn a stamp by climbing to the top of the tower. Parks There are two people who want to build parks. They both build them in separate places. In one of the parks, a statue is built when My City is complete. Mini-Games There are two mini-games built in My City. One is the Which-Way? Race (reward for finishing it is the RS Magmum engine) and the other is the Tunnel Race (the reward for winning it is a spaceship body). Both of these also get you stamps for winning them. Recycle Shop In this shop you can sell unwanted parts for a lower price than you bought them. It is the only place in which you can get rid of parts (apart from 2 player trading). Body Shop and Paint Shop These are shops found in almost every place in Road Trip Adventure. Q's Rally Center Here you can enter a rally that takes you to all but 3 Q's factories on the Mainland of Road Trip. During the rally you cannot enter any building, apart from the destination Q's Factory, or warp without automatically retiring from the rally. Garage From here, you can look at your e-mails and go straight to any mini-game you have already entered. You can also get different wallpapers for your garage. All the trophies of races you have won are kept on a shelf in here. This is the only building which is not a Q's Factory to be on the warp list. School There are only two people in the school, the teacher and someone outside the school driving in circles. Homes You can go into the houses of people who you told about My City. Sometimes they ask you for a favour which you can do to get a stamp. They are not a student, however. Cinema You can watch the president movie in the cinema after you become president. It is hosted by George. Quick Pic Stores There are a total of 2 Quick Pic stores in My City, number 28 and number 29. Quick Pic No. 28 appears when My City is complete. Quick Pic No. 29 appears once the endurance run is completed. ChoroQ Coin Shop Here you can trade ChoroQ Coins for a special item. So when you get 10, 20, 30, 40 and so on you get an item. Inhabitants This is the list of cars that live in My City. The cars in green indicate that they are recruitable, if they are blue they are normal, and if they are orange they own a business or landmark. If they both own a landmark and are recruitable then the name will be of both colours. *Arnold *Velvet *Sally *Gump *Ryoji *Saucy *Mein *Slyvester *Ms. Flower *Gonzo *Ramsey *Accel *Brian *Coine *Gichi *Akiban *Roberts *Dayan *George *Kuwano *Manei *Suess *Nori *Rally Centre * Kite * Cobran * Wonder Realty salesman Resources You can get 12 stamps in My City. You can also get awarded bodies and engines from Coine and Dayan. There is also a huge list of teammates in My City. *Stamp 40 - You got a garage! *Stamp 41 - Ms.Flower's flower bloomed ! *Stamp 42 - *Stamp 43 - Play Tunnel Race. *Stamp 44 - Beat Akiban! *Stamp 45 - Climbed the giant tower. *Stamp 46 - Fulfilled Coine's wish. *Stamp 47 - Complete Which-Way? Race. *Stamp 48 - Complete Q's Rally. *Stamp 49 - Participate in Endurance Run. *Stamp 50 - My City is full! *Stamp 51 - Garage At the first visit to My City, there is only one building: the Wonder Realty. No matter what you say, after talking to them, you are guaranteed to recieve a garage, this will not cost you any money. You can say no to them about the garage but they will simply ask you to reconsider endlessly untill you get bored & say yes. The garage for the rest of the game will be your home, and the place for you to check emails, store items, and look at gained trophies. You can also find wallpapers to customise your garage. A "My Garage" choice will be added first in heirarchy on your Warp Menu. Category:Cities Category:Road Trip Adventure